


Pool Table Talk

by CosimaBlackfyre



Series: I Found Home in Your Eyes [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara is angry, Post 2X06, but Maggie is also hurting, so is Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosimaBlackfyre/pseuds/CosimaBlackfyre
Summary: In which Supergirl is an angry, protective sister who plans on giving Detective Sawyer a stern talking to and ends up… befriending her? Sanvers. Implied Supercorp. Post 2x06.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this site! Sanvers inspired me.

It was a chilly night in the beginning of December and Kara Danvers was reluctantly looking for Mon-El. They were supposed to be training, but Winn had muttered something about Mon-El inviting him out but he said no because he had too much work. So Supergirl zoomed off, looking for him, because honestly, he was always getting into trouble. Also, since when did Winn use _work_ as an excuse to not go out? Was he hiding something? No, probably not.

Kara landed on the roof of yet another bar and used her x-ray vision to peek inside. He wasn't there either. But she did see someone she recognized. Maggie Sawyer. She was playing pool by herself, downing a drink and laughing at some comment an intoxicated man threw at her.

Maggie Sawyer. The woman who had turned her older sister's life upside down. The woman who literally broke Alex's heart. Was inside a bar, completely fine, living her life, completely unaffected. Well that just wouldn't do. Her sister was the strongest person she knew and seeing her so upset hurt. Kara still remembered the way Alex broke down crying and inexplicable rage filled her.

Supergirl burst into the bar with a gust of chilly air and a swirl of her cape. She immediately stalked over to Maggie Sawyer. One look from her and the stumbling man approaching Maggie took off, leaving his beer right on the pool table.

"Detective. We need to talk." Supergirl stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nice to see you too, Supergirl." Maggie put the pool cue on the table and rose. "Should we take this outside before you scare off the entire bar?" She snorted.

"Yes, we should. I would prefer to keep this private." Supergirl twirled around and practically marched out of the bar.

_The fuck?_ Maggie rolled her eyes, swallowed the rest of her drink and followed the superhero, ignoring the eyes on her. Supergirl was standing on the sidewalk outside in all her valiant glory, looking as radiant as the stars above them. And it just pissed her off. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her system, maybe it was the fact that Supergirl stormed in like she owned the damn bar, maybe it was the last case she worked on cuz it had been a tough one, maybe it was because she was still on edge and dealing with her breakup or maybe it was because seeing Supergirl made her think of Alex. Well it could've been any of those reasons or all of them combined. Except the last one. She buried it. She wasn't supposed to care about Alex as much as she did. She wasn't supposed to care about anyone.

"What exactly did you want to talk about?" Maggie demanded. _Waste of time. I need to keep practicing. I can't wait to see the look on Danvers' face when I beat her._ Then she remembered the look on Alex's face the last time they spoke. Guilt washed over her. She went to the bar to forget about Alex Danvers. And those eyes of hers. _I need another drink._

"Alex Danvers." Supergirl said determinedly and if she wasn't a Kryptonian, Maggie would've punched her in the face.

"How is that any of your business?" Maggie snapped. _Is she a fucking mind-reader too?_ "Don't you have anything better to do right now? Besides ruining my night."

"Anything that happens to Alex _is_ my business." Supergirl's eyes flashed angrily. "Alex is hurting and I demand to know why."

"What the fuck do you mean why?" Maggie shot back, her eyes just as furious. She didn't like the idea of Alex hurting, but in the end, she knew she did the right thing. _And who the hell does Supergirl think she is? Interrupting my night for this bullshit._

"Why wasn't she good enough for you?" The blonde looked Maggie straight in the eyes and the gravity of the question felt like a punch to the gut.

"I never said that!" Maggie shouted. Two girls walking into the bar turned to them curiously and then hurried in. "I would never say that." She repeated in a lower tone. Why did Supergirl care so much about Alex? Maggie doubted Alex put her up to this. Just the mere thought of the taller woman caused some forbidden part of Maggie's brain to replay the kiss in her mind and she bit her lip just to drive the memory away. She couldn't. She was trying to forget. Fuck.

"Well Alex thinks that. She always thinks she isn't good enough. Let me tell you about Alex. Let me tell you about the woman you decided you didn't want to be with." Supergirl set her jaw stubbornly, practically daring Maggie to interrupt her. At this point, Maggie was ready to give the superhero a damn megaphone, if it meant she could get this over with and get back to drowning herself in alcohol. "Alex is a beautiful soul, inside and out. She would sacrifice herself a thousand times just to see the people she cares about smile once. She's extremely intelligent and she always fights for what she believes in. She's gentle, she's stubborn, and she's hilarious. And whether she's sitting on the couch eating cookie dough ice cream and watching Netflix or running the streets risking her life to save human and alien lives, she'll always be my hero. And there's really no reason why anyone should reject her. She's a total badass and a complete catch. And I pity anyone who doesn't agree with me."

"Well then, why aren't _you_ dating her?" Maggie shot back, her eyes flashing with what suspiciously looked like jealousy. She couldn't disagree with anything that Supergirl said. And that just infuriated her even more. If Supergirl really wanted Alex, how could she possibly compete? But it didn't matter because it wasn't a competition and Alex wasn't hers anyway. And besides, wasn't she a borderline sociopath anyway? Wasn't she insensitive and inconsiderate? She was too driven and too focused on her job to care about anything else. Alex was better off without her.

_I could've had two more drinks by now. Did Supergirl really come here just to rant about how great Alex is?_ Not that she didn't know. Hell, she was trying to forget. Was still actively-at this very moment-trying to forget how soft Alex's lips were. How gentle Alex's hands were as they held her face. How her own hands itched to play with those red curls. Her slender, sexy body in that dress on that night. But most importantly, Alex's genuine, vulnerable eyes and the way they held hers. The way they shimmered with uncertainty as Alex admitted she was questioning her sexuality, admitted that she was gay without saying the words because this was all so new to her. The way Alex opened up to her, talking about how she always had to be perfect and Maggie had wanted to reply, "But you already are." Maggie wished Alex could see herself the way she saw her. Fuck. Fuck this. Maggie pushed her dark hair out of her face and sighed.

"What? Because we're sis-" Supergirl cut herself off quickly and coughed. "Systematically better off as friends! We keep things strictly professional at the DEO. Workplace romances are severely frowned upon. Besides, there is nothing but platonic love between us."

"Right," Maggie's tone suggested she was holding back another eye roll. But on the inside, she felt it rising. She could feel the sadness blooming inside her chest like a garden of black, wilted flowers. She always tried to hide it, play it off, drink it away, but it wasn't working now. Not when she was being bombarded. Not when she was so _tired_. It had always been so easy not to care and then Alex came along.

"Dating Alex would be like… dating my sister. Anyway, Alex's happiness is of the utmost importance to me. If you don't want Alex, that's fine. I will find someone worthy of her affection and devotion. And that woman will make Alex the happiest woman in the universe, because she deserves nothing less!" Supergirl continued on with her rant, inwardly congratulating herself on how righteous she sounded, completely oblivious to the detective's inner turmoil.

"You're right." Maggie's tone went from sarcastically annoyed to sad and Supergirl's eyes widened in surprise. _She deserves the universe and more… and that's why I can't be with her. I'm the one that isn't good enough for her. Someone like me could never deserve her._ Yea, she was probably done drinking tonight. So much for trying to forget. God, she hated people.

"W-well, of course I'm right!" Supergirl nodded, half to herself. But she wasn't as angry as before. How could she be, when Maggie looked so miserable? "I didn't expect you to agree with me so quickly." _I went too far, didn't I?_

"I want Alex to be happy too. That's why I told her I would support her as a friend. My ex hurt me. She was the only person I had here and now she's gone." Maggie threw out a half-truth. Yea, she was still hurting from the breakup, but if she did open up to anyone, it would be Alex (not her pitbull of a friend who for some reason thought she had the right to question her on Alex's behalf). If she ever got the chance.

"She's not the only one you have here." Supergirl declared. On the inside, Kara was feeling guiltier by the second. She was wrong about Maggie. It was obvious the other woman was lonely and hurting too. She assumed Maggie didn't care and she was so horribly wrong. Kara understood loneliness and she didn't want Maggie to feel that. And she knew Alex wouldn't want that either. "I'm sorry if I came on too strong before. I'm just… protective when it comes to Alex. I've made this mistake before, assuming things about other people and then being totally wrong and it basically blows up in my face. I was angry and I lashed out at you, because well, I wasn't used to seeing Alex hurt like this and I didn't know what to do. I understand if you're furious with me and I deserve it."

"Right. Well if this discussion is over, I'm heading back inside. Pretty sure someone in there owes me a drink." Maggie turned around and started to walk away.

"Maggie, please wait! I'm really sorry." Supergirl cried out.

_Oh for fuck's sake._ She went from depressed to furious in a second or maybe it was a dangerous combination of the two. Maggie whirled around. "You can't even apologize properly, can you? You must really have it good... to say all that, apologize, and then think you have the right to keep me here any longer. What a wonderful life Supergirl has. You came here to give me a piece of your mind. You did that. Not everything has to be some big, over-dramatic, sanctimonious production! Let it go and leave me the fuck alone."

"You're right. When I saw you, I was angry. I was angry and I was wrong and I'm sorry, but I can't let it go. I want to make right." Supergirl insisted.

"There's nothing you can say to make this right! You had no right to approach me like this! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Maggie's hands balled into fists. She turned around and started walking away again. Before she did or said something she regretted.

"I'm her sister!" Supergirl shouted out before she could stop herself. Maggie froze.

"I'm her sister and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Supergirl's eyes filled with tears and she furiously wiped them away. "Since I've been on Earth, Alex has protected me from harm. She took care of me and had to make sacrifices for me, sacrifices that any other person could've been bitter about or resented me or hated me for. She's done more for me than anyone else I know and that's why I couldn't help myself. I know I was wrong, the way I approached you. But I couldn't stay calm. Not about this. Not about her. Not about my big sister."

_Fuck._ "Kara?" Maggie whispered. She came back towards the blonde, studying Supergirl's face. How had she not noticed before? Kara Danvers.

Alex had mentioned her younger sister was adopted and had happily shown her a picture of them as teenagers, but that memory seemed so far away. Someone had taken a candid of the blonde and Alex at the beach; Kara had been wearing huge yellow shades and was licking strawberry ice cream with an arm thrown around Alex's shoulders and Alex was holding her surfboard with a small smile on her face, looking at the sand. Maggie narrowed her eyes and scanned Kara's face again, comparing it with the only other memory she had of the girl. It was her. _Well, meeting the fam for the first time has been fantastic._ Alex's picture choice also made more sense; she purposefully picked one from when they were kids and one that covered half of Kara's face. 

"Yea um..." Supergirl looked around, but no one was coming in or out of the bar. "I probably shouldn't have told you. But I wanted you to understand. I hope you don't tell anyone. I mean, I'm impervious to bullets but the people I love aren't."

"Of course I won't tell anyone." Maggie instantly thought of Alex. Regardless of how she felt about Supergirl in this particular moment, she would never put Alex in danger. But shit. That made a lot more sense now.

"And Maggie, maybe it's too soon, but I'm gonna say this anyway. You've worked with us on a lot of cases in the past, so I hope you know that I consider you part of the team. If I ever made you feel otherwise, I apologize," Supergirl said earnestly. "If I ever made you feel like you're alone, I'm sorry."

Maggie's eyebrows rose at Supergirl's apologetic smile. "What are you trying to say? Are you joining me for a game of pool?" She teased. "Are you as good as Danvers?" She was pissed as fuck before at Supergirl's attitude, but in the end she couldn't stay mad. Not because the superhero wasn't infuriating and annoyingly self-righteous, but because she was doing it for Alex. In the end, she was just trying to protect her sister. Hell, Maggie was still mad at herself for what happened.

"Well… one of my… friends got me drunk a few weeks ago and it was quite unpleasant. And no, no one is as good as her. But you're always welcome at the DEO!" Supergirl added quickly with a bright smile on her face. "And you can drop by my place anytime. I really mean it. If I don't see you at my apartment for New Years, I'll drag you there myself."

Maggie smiled back at her, surprising both of them. "You really don't quit, do you? You know, Supergirl, Alex is lucky to have you." She admitted.

"Oh. I'm lucky to have her." Supergirl playfully jabbed Maggie with her elbow. "And you could be lucky to have her, too."

"I need time," Maggie insisted. "It wouldn't be right for me to pursue Alex when I'm still not over my ex. And Alex is going through an important time in her life right now. She needs time too." Supergirl was persistent. But by this time, the tension between them had completely dissipated. Her anger was gone and so was her buzz. The cold air hit her or perhaps she was finally noticing how freezing it was.

"That's true. If it's meant to be, then it will be. Just don't wait too long!" Supergirl warned her. "But I've never seen anyone affect her like you did."

"Really?" Maggie blew onto her hands and rubbed them together.

"I mean I probably shouldn't say anything but-"

"You've already said too much. Might as well be consistent."

"Okay, she told me that you're smart, you're tough and 'so beautiful'. And you should've seen the look on her face when she said that." Supergirl gushed out, even using air quotes as she talked, before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened. _Alex is going to kill me._ "But don't you dare tell her I told you this!"

"I won't. I won't tell anyone." Maggie held up her hands, glad that Supergirl was too preoccupied to notice her reaction. _Does she really think that? But she won't even return my calls now..._

"Anyways, there's a joint holiday party that CatCo and L-Corp are throwing next Friday. You should come!" Supergirl smiled again, swiftly changing the subject. "I'll send you an invitation. The tickets aren't too expensive and Lena Luthor is donating the proceeds to this amazing charity we found."

"You sound like you're friendly with this Luthor," Maggie commented with a smirk. _And here I thought there was something going on between her and Alex._ "That's surprising. Considering your cousin's history with her family."

"Everyone had all these preconceived notions about her, but Lena is amazing!" Supergirl instantly replied, a blush covering her cheeks. _Oh sweet Kryptonite, I'm done talking. Time to go._ "She's kind of like you actually."

"You know, you're not that bad, when you're not being a jerk." Maggie studied her. Alex's little sister. Who would've thought.

"I deserved that," Supergirl said sheepishly. "I hope you know how sorry I am. I never wanted to-"

"It's okay, Supergirl. I understand. I was teasing you. I do that a lot. Get used to it." Maggie shook her head. _This girl is something else._

"I plan on it! Enjoy the rest of your night, Maggie. And I'd better see you at the holiday party!" Supergirl looked up and braced her body. _No one should be alone during the holidays. We should invite her over for Christmas… only if Alex wants._

"Later, Supergirl." Maggie waved at the blonde as she rose in the night sky. She watched as her breath formed a cloud between them.

Supergirl waved back with that infectious smile and soared off, leaving Maggie alone. She turned back towards the bar entrance. She should just go home. All the alcohol had worn off. And she had a lot to think about. But she wasn't sad anymore. Perhaps she and Supergirl, no Kara, could be friends. And perhaps, one day, in the future, even family.

"So beautiful, huh?" Maggie repeated to herself with a smile on her face. _Danvers, you are so soft._ She started walking back to her apartment. Maybe she would go to that party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours so it's a complete mess and I apologize if there are any mistakes. :) I hope you liked it!


End file.
